KJ (Kirby Junior)
Also see Kirby (disambiguation). '''Kirby Junior' (collectively known as KJ) by PeachAndYoshifan1000 is the "younger brother" of Kirby from a different universe where Peachy's mangas take place. Base Stats |caption=The base stats of . }} Timeline Kirby lived the life of the Canonical Kirby from Kirby's Dream Land until Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. As Dark Meta Knight was supposed to slash him into four separate Kirbies, he instead slashed Kirby in two, away to another world (Kirby and Yellow Kirby). With no Kirby to protect the Mirror World, Dark Meta Knight was easily able to defeat both Meta Knight and Shadow Kirby. He then took over the Mirror World with Dark Mind as kings, and set their sights on Dream Land to conquer. However, due to KJ and his friends, Kirby regained the warp star and the copy ability back and saved Popstar, allowing the original Kirby timeline to thrive. KJ was born as a failed experiment to reincarnate Dreamland's ancient ruler, Sohi. He is a crazy, mental, and immature kid who shows no respect to his elders. He is adopted by Kirby when King Dedede tries to capture him. KJ's ultimate weapon is the soul pearl. A pearl that contains the remaining energy that Sohi wielded and can transform into any weapon of KJ's choice, but it has five main weapon forms. KJ also has a built in yo-yo ability from Yo-yo Kirby. KJ (The World Needs More Than Just One Kirby) This story takes place 2 years after KJ was born. KJ was mistakenly created by a failed experiment by King Dedede, who tried to reincarnate Sohi using science and the soul pearl to serve him. KJ automatically reacted with the power of the soul pearl, and accidentally blasted himself out of Dedede's castle. Kirby finds him, and also finds the oppertunity to actually have a friend. However, knowing that Dedede would be searching for KJ, Kirby hides the soul pearl, and puts a cap on KJ to hide a runic tatoo that Sohi had worn during his time. When KJ discovers the soul pearl and mistakenly releases his power, Vladicus, an evil gladiator with the power to control earth rises from a distant island and sails to KJ's town. Tuffluff (KJ's best friend) decides to train KJ to fight. KJ progressed exceedingly, and soon was able to control the soul pearl at ease. While KJ was training, Kirby and a YK (Yellow Kirby) set off to find rare gems known as golden crystals, that seem to have relevence with KJ's soul pearl. With 13 golden crystals and the soul pearl, a minion will be able to control the universe itself. On finding the last golden crystal, Vladicus ambushes Kirby and YK and kills YK, who was safekeeping the golden crystals. Vladius, now with all 13 golden crystals, tells Kirby to send KJ a message; meet the new creator of existance on Kalston Island. KJ goes to Kalston Island but tells Tuffluff and Kirby to stay behind in order to prevent them from harm's way. On Kalston Island, Vladicus and KJ clash in an intense battle that caused a storm to rage on the sea and an earthquake on the island. KJ fails to defeat Vladicus, and drops the soul pearl as Vladicus catches it and uses the golden crystal to summon the true Sohi, but the ritual failed, just as Tuffluff riding the Winged Star, and Kirby riding the Dragoon divebomb at Vladicus and allows KJ enough time to asorb the power of all the golden cystals to release an ultimate beam of light, known as the Sunlight Storm. Kirby and Tuffluff escape the island in time to see it and Vladicus burn away. KJ goes back with them, saying he'd rather be retarded than a war veteran. Reverse, Resynthesis This story begins ten years after "KJ (The World Needs More Than Just One Kirby)". KJ is back to being a mental idiot, and is annoying Kirby more than ever. When the final semester science fair at KJ's school is happening, KJ and Tuffluff decide to teach the audience KJ's abilities with the soul pearl with genetic mutations with a shark. However, instead of making the shark change color, like they had planned, KJ caused the shark to resize, turning it from a footlong, to a 200 ton collosus. Even worse, KJ sends it flying right into a skyscraper, causing the entire building to bend. After promising to pay the damage, Kirby yells at KJ saying that he wished he never existed. Feeling hurt, KJ decides to abandon Kirby for his own benefit. KJ then travels on a warp ship to Popstar. Apon arrival, he sees a huge rip in the sky engulfed by darkness that apparently was slowley getting bigger. Atempting to enter the crack, KJ uses his "random ideas", but fails to enter. As he sits down to rest, King Dedede arrives and is thrilled to see KJ, thinking it was Kirby. After bearing a gigantic hug, KJ asks Dedede what has happened here. Dedede tells him that Popstar was the original home to the "canonical Kirby" that was the world's hero along side Meta Knight. However, a Mirror World resides in the skies of Popstar, right over the continent of Dreamland. It leads to a world where anyone's dreams come true. Dedede reveals the true story, and how the Kirby KJ knows came to be, and how much in danger Popstar was in. KJ then realizes that he was the only one who can stop Dark Meta Knight, before the planet is swallowed by darkness. Dedede throws KJ into the rip, and KJ enters the dark Mirror World in search of peices of Meta Knight to put together. After putting Meta Knight back together, KJ shares the power of the Soul Pearl with Meta Knight and tells him to bring the Halberd back to life. KJ flies away leaving Meta Knight wondering what to do. Meanwhile, Kirby and Tuffluff notice KJ's missing presence. The two fly of into Popstar to see it under the control of Dark Mind and Dark Meta Knight. Tuffluff realizes KJ must have something to do with the fall of Popstar and ventures into the dark portal searching for KJ while Kirby searches for the warp star. After obtaining the warp star, Kirby absorbs its powers regaining the copy ability that the real Kirby once had. Kirby slaughters all the dark minions and meets up with Meta Knight who had revived the Halberd using KJ's powers. KJ returns with Tuffluff and the four set off to battle Dark Meta Knight and Dark MInd. KJ mocks the two by saying it is wierd to have two kings ruling with no queen, making Dark Meta Knight and Dark Mind appear homosexual. Dark Mind angrily attacks KJ but is overpowered by the might of the soul pearl. While KJ and Dark Mind clash, Kirby finishes off Dark Meta Knight by swallowing the warp star and turning into Star Rod Kirby. Meta Knight and Tuffluff destroy the remaining minions with the Halberd and Popstar is saved. Kirby then realizes he has to take place in Popstar just like the original Kirby once did. KJ let's Kirby go saying that he will accept his own place defending his world. Abilities KJ's special abilities depend on what weapon is he using. Soul Pearl (Normal) Sunlight Storm: A powerful beam of energy that at full power, can vaporize an entire island (as demonstrated once in KJ's first adventure). The radius of this attack depends on KJ's will to fight. Sunlight Rain: A blast of energy spears that home in on enemies. Mirage Dash: Side step at lightning speed to dodge attacks and get behind enemies. XIII Sabers: Summons a barrage of thirteen swords that impale through enemies. Soul Pearl (The Dragon's Tail) Ninjax Twister: KJ dashes around his enemy in a circle at great speeds, he encloses them in a tornado and attacks randomly in the enclosed space. Omnislash: KJ soars into the sky and dives and slashes into enemies at rapid rate, similar to Cloud Strife's Omnislash in Final Fantasy VII. Soul Pearl (The Dragon's Head) Dragon Crash: KJ's sword lights up and becomes a kunai chain whip of energy that he can rapidly attack at long distances. Mirror Dance: KJ slashes at opponents while performing Mirror Dash several times, making the attack almost unavoidable. Soul Pearl (The Dragon's Wings) Vortex Reverse: KJ splits into a army of clones and all of them fly into the air and form a divebombing kamikaze at enemies. This attack is often used after enemies are dazed and confused by Ninjax Twister. Tornado Blast: Creates a fierce tornado that draws enemies up close then KJ attacks them from the bottom. Soul Pearl (The Dragon's Claws) Spear Roulette: KJ's guns tranform into giant roulette machine guns and fire a tremendous force. Sniper Arrow: Fires a huge arrow of light that bounces off walls and pierces through enemies. Soul Pearl (The Dragon's Fire) Beserk Hammer: KJ's hammer lights with fire, at KJ spins at enemies at great speeds, similar to King Dedede's attack, but causes an explosion when he hits an enemy. Earthquake: Causes mountains to pierce and rise up on foes by smashing the hammer on the ground. Category:Allies Category:Kirbies Category:PeachAndYoshifan1000's Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts